the elemental of harmony part2
by cold star cat
Summary: Aku kerja sama. Sama princess cat love, aku juga sesekali bikin kaya beginian. Baca aja!


**Ini sebenarnya mau dibikin sama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princess cat love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tapi aku mau sesekali**

 **.**

 **.**

 **catatan princess cat love adalah temanku**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian berasal dari mana apa kalian baru pindah?",tanya twilight"tidak, kami dari kartun lain dan katanya, ada orang yang menculik keluarga kami?",kata gempa'waw, flash pasti cemburu',batinnya(twilight)"sebaiknya kami bawa kalian ke putri celestia",mereka bertiga mengikuti elements of harmony.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kastil"putri celestia!","twilight sayang, ada apa?",sambil menatap matanya"kami menemukan tiga pony misterius ini dan katanya mereka dari kartun lain!",kata twilight"*gasp*,apa ini memang benar. Ternyata ramalan itu nyata",semua pony jadi bingung"seharusnya aku memberi tahu kalian sejak lama",celestia membuka tirai yang berdebu. Ternyata ada ramalan kaca(aku nggak tau apa namanya).

Disitu ada gambar halilintar, taufan, api, dan air yang memakai mahkota dan kalung sesuai element mereka yang sedang melawan discord dan menyelamatkan seekor pony tua dan robot naga"maaf, karena aku menyimpan rahasia dan tidak memberi tahu kalian",tapi mereka tersenyum tipis"tidak apa apa putri",kata twilight"oh ya, tadi siapa nama kalian?",kata rainbow yang lagi terbang di atas mereka.

"biar aku tebak. Halilintar, taufan dan gempa","bagaimana putri tahu?","itulah ramalan",tapi putri masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa para elemental boboiboy cuman tiga tapi dikaca ramalan ada lima"hmmmm...ini aneh apa kalian bisa berubah menjadi lima?".

BOBOIBOY KUASA LIMA.

Ramalan itu benar, Api dan air keluar"hei lihat aku. Aku seekor pony",kata api sambil nunging menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya"lebih jelasnya, unicorn",kata air"baiklah, sebelum kalian melawan mahluk bernama discord. Kalian harus membiasakan diri menjadi pony",celestia mengizinkan mereka pergi.

"baiklah, halilintar. Begini cara memakai tandukmu",ia mencontohkan bagaimana cara menggunakan tanduk'DUAR!',tapi hali malah menembakan petir lagi"aku rasa, kau harus lebih giat balajar".

"Ok, taufan kau sudah tau",kata rainbow"oh tentu aku sudah siap!", taufan mengepakan sayapnya dan terbang. Ia menggunakan sayapnya dengan baik"lihat sudah ku-","awas pohon!",'DUAR!',taufan menabrak pohon hingga jebol"wow, itu...bagus tapi kau harus membiasakan diri, menjadi pegasus".

"Halo namaku pinkie pie","pinkie pie, pffftttt...",api menahan tawa"kenapa?",api tertawa karena nama pinkie, maksudku pinkie pie, seperti kue pie berwarna pink(ba dam tess)"tidak, tidak ada kok!",baiklah sudah jelas pinkie tau api mentertawakan namanya"baiklah...hey kau pernah membuat pesta!",sambil menatap matanya"ya, aku tau!. Dan aku suka pesta!","Aku juga!",mereka masuk kerumah.

"Wow, rumah yang bagus"

"terima kasih"

"Wah!, ada buaya"

"oh maksudmu dia.(author nggak tau nama buaya punya pinkie)Dia hewan peliharaanku"

"Dia lucu"

"aku tau"

"Tunggu jadi namamu air?",kata applejack"ya, kenapa?", "hari ini, sedang musim panas jadi tidak ada air bisa kau membantuku?",menatap air dengan puppy eyesnya"baiklah",air berdiri dan mengeluarkan bola airnya.

SKIP TIME

Akhirnya kebun-kebun tidak akan layu lagi"wow aku bangga denganmu, air!", "zzzzzzzz",apple melakukan face palm.

"ehm, baiklah...eh",flutter lagi mikir"sebenarnya tidak ada apa pun untuk untuk diajari, kau itu pony biasa maaf",menatap gempa"baiklah",ia menjauh dari fluttershy.

Sementara itu di gua yang gelap"ugh, sial mereka sudah sampai",mahluk itu marah besar"setidaknya, aku masih memiliki kalian"hey, lepaskan kami", "DIAM KAU, ROBOT NAGA BETINA!", mahluk itu tidak tau kalo ochobot adalah...ya...laki-laki"SUDAH-KU BILANG AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!", "tenang ochobot boboiboy akan menyelamatkan kita",bisik tok aba"oh, itu tak akan terjadi karena aku sudah menyembunyikan semua the elemental of harmony, dan mereka tak akan menemukannya!".

 **TBC**

 **Star: nah gimana prin baguskan!**

 **princess: aku suka sekarang part berikutnya aku ya...**

 **Star: ok**

 **Catatan: aku tak membuatnya sendirian aku bergabung sama princess tapi sedikit, lewat BBM.**

 **See you later**

 **See you soon**


End file.
